sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Delwynian
Sector: Revati Strait System: Delwynian Star name and color: Delwynian (Yellow) Number of planets: 6 Occupation: Canonic Union Sinistra connection: High 'Celestial bodies:'http://sirenstar.wikia.com/wiki/Amber?action=edit&section=1 1 - Delwynian (Star) 2 - Inner Delwyn Belt (Asteroid belt) 3 - Sirir (Desert panet) (high amount of active vulcanos) (Exotic spice havesting) (Marble quarries) (Terraformin halted during the war, now resumed) 4 - Alchanii (System capital) (Fully Terraformed) (80% ocean) (two moons) 5 - Burhall (Fully terraformed) (dust ring in orbit) (55% ocean) 6 - Median Delwyn Belt (Alteroid belt) 7 - Saman (Gas giant) (22 moons) 8 - Livion (small gas giant) (10 moons) 9 - Outer Delwyn Belt (Ateroid belt) (Primarely ice) 'General information' Located on the far western edge of the Revati Strait, the Delwynian system has always been the gateway into the outer galaxy. Since man began to use the system as the port into Endiku Sea, the system has been nicknamed as the Golden Port by the traiders comming through it. A name most befitting a system that was one of the undisputed trading hubs throughout the golden age. Goods from the far colonies and the centor sector of the galactic community were traded for human and vasharil wares on both the surface of Alchanii and the then unumbreable merchant stations in orbit of it. In fact the trafic became so dense that the terraforming of both Burhall and Sirir was intensified in order to provide additional room for storage and markeds. The system has three fully populated plantes. The innermost is also the most hostile. While Sirir seems hostile with its dry climate, desert continents and many active vulcanos, the core of the planet is highly dense with metals which creates a strong magnetic field around the planet. So strong is it that despite being the closest planet to its star, no additional radiation ever reaches the planet surface than on its sister planets. While by far the most difficult planet in the system to properly terraform, Sirir does have qualities that makes these efforts worth it. For one the Sirir Marble comes in many variants and colors and is considered a luxery good throughout the galaxy. Secondly the rish ashy soil produces a large series of highly delicate spices which grows only in the rich metallic layer of ash that covers the numerous mountain reigns. Alchanii was the first planet to be colonized and carries the original mantle of Golden Port. While originally settled as a colony with a focus on argiculture and fish farms, visiting merchants quickly realiszed the strategic value of the systems proximity to the Endiku Sea and began to set up trading posts. Even as traiders brought an increase of buisness, the system goverment itself used the traiders as middlemen to sell their foods to other aspireing colonies throughout both the Endiku Sea and the Revati Strait. Thus Alchanii was soon known as the planet where even the poorest commoner could make good buisness with the most influential of merchants. Second to the colonized was the planet of Burhall, which like Alchanii was intended to act as a provider of fish and bread for the growing Union. As Alchanii developed toward a more metropolian direction, Burhall began to take over the production of food untill it too began to explore an expansion of its merchant population. At the height of the golden age both Alchanii and Burhall had roughly the same amount of argicultural production and intergalactic trading going on. Present Day Since the Union of Daykia have cut its intergalactic ties with both the Dolmyrran colonies and other galactic peoples, times has been hard on the population of Delwynian. With no merchants comming in from the greater galaxy anymore, the system as a whole has experiences a spiral of decay. The only buisness that remains at an all high is the production of food. This does not help the fact that entire metropolises have become ghosttowns as merchants have left to seek their fortune elsewhere. Those that could not afford to leave are left behind on the worlds that carries one of the highest crime rates within the Union, as civil unrest and desperation had resulted insome of these ghosttowns to be fenced off. Cities that once housed rich merchants and which was build on rare materials brought in from accross the stars how acts as penal camps for the local criminals. To create more jobs the system goverment has been forced to increasingly reduce the system to a mere argicultural system. In an attempt to bring back investers the goverment has begun inviting industrial companies within the Union to set up bases to mind the moons and asteroid belts of the system. The Union Military remains a strong presence within the system. Even in the current state of the system, not all traders has left. Underground traders has begun to use the multipude of Sinistralanes into the system as a direct way into the Union. 'During the Hamadromachia'http://sirenstar.wikia.com/wiki/Amber?action=edit&section=4 As trade and communication broke down at the start of the hamadromachia, the system of Delwynian experiences its first taste of decline. This was quickly overcome as the system became a forward base for the 3rd Union Fleet. The stations that was once centers of commernence became naval bases. Docks that once allowed gigantic freighters to land now became storageplaces for gigantic machines of destruction. The systems location on one of the largest hubs of sinistra lanes between the Union and the Endiku Sea made the sytem a key strategic point for defences, saphis offenses and sabutarges. Delwynian became one of the first systems within the Revati Strait to be hit directly by a Lykin Invasion in GED 36091122. While it would experience at least six additional Lykin invasions, the system nor any of the three primare worlds ever felt to the enemy onslaught. Category:Delwynian Category:human Category:Daykia Union Category:Alchanii Category:Burhall Category:Delwyn belt Category:Sirir Category:Revati Strait